my Oum
by nicholas h
Summary: Monty Oum died in our world now he is part of the world he made.
1. My dear Ozpin

Monty Oum lay in his bed around nothing but the dark then a light aperd going towards it he see the world he made. He felt a wave of sadness he know he died but as he felt it it was if all of Remnant felt it to. He felt the light move him to Beacon academy. At Beacon it was parent teacher interviews everyone was in the adotroeam for a speech as a wave of sadness washed over them Ozpin was the first to recover followed by Ironwood and the rest of the staff but before he spoke a word a bright portal opened in the middle of the stage. Everyone watched as a man that looked a lot like Ren walked out no one know how he was but he felt filmler at the same was the first to recover and asked the question that caused the man to smile.

"May I ask who you are?"

The man smiled and spoke

"Well my dear Ozpin my name is Monty Oum."


	2. My dear Ren

**A/N this will make reference to** **Time To Say Goodbye by** **Blade of AwE** **go check it out and sport them over there. Thank you now on to the story.**

Ozpin was not expecting this

"May I ask were you know my name from?" Ozpin asked

Monty just smiled

"Why my Ozpin I know all my creation names and what they may and may not do."

Team RWBY was the first students to move followed by Ren.

"You your the man from the dream the one we had last night" Ruby yield

Ren and WBY nod their heads.

Monty laugh and smile again

"You are correct team RWBY and Ren."

Nora with the rest of the school looked at Ren and team RWBY Ozpin was the one to ask what they meant.

" Team RWBY Ren can you tell use what you mean?"

"Yes headmaster Ozpin." Ren answers

" Last night me and all of team RWBY had dreams where he visited us to say good buy. But now why is he here?". He said looking towards Monty.

Monty replied

"Well my Ren that is a good question."


	3. my world

**A/N this is a short one just because I will be gone all weekend hope you like it.**

Monty started to talk agen.

"If I had to guess this is what my deepest desire was to see the world I made so after I passed on this is where my sole whent. Sorry that is the best answer I can come up with." Monty finished with a smile.

Ozpin soke next "may I ask why you visited team RWBY and Ren?"

Monty looked over to ozpin and answers " team RWBY were always my favorites the reasons they so different but they came together and help turn things around and ren was one I need to talk to as he was one of my favorites and well he was basis of me and we sarid a voces and I need to apologise because if I had not come here Ren's voice would have changed. But do not get it twisted I loved all my creasons and just because they were my favorites did not mean they got it easy that was another reason they were my favorites even when they were hit by the worst they keep going." Monty finished with a smile that was so large it looked as if it hurt.

 **A/N hope you liked it be sure to follow favorite and leave a review are just let me know how you are doing are if you checked out** **Time To Say Goodbye by** **Blade of AwE** **. buy guys nick out.**


	4. wake me up when september ends

**A/N let me know what you think.**

Monty started to walk a way when ruby ran up and hugged him.

"i'm so sorry. im so sorry. im so sorry." is all Ruby was repeating

Monty just wiped away her tears "Ruby you have nothing to be sorry for it was just my time to go."

"b-b-b but you didn't live long enough you were to young."

" Ruby I did what I loved and helped others and inspired other to follow their dreams. I had my time there. do you want me to sing you a song Ruby if Ozpin is ok with it?"

Ruby and Ozpin answers at the same time "sure."

Monty smiled as he went up to the stage and began to sing.

"Summer has come and passed

The innocent can never last

Wake me up when September ends

Like my father's come to pass

Seven years has gone so fast

Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again

Falling from the stars

Drenched in my pain again

Becoming who we are

As my memory rests

But never forgets what I lost

Wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed

The innocent can never last

Wake me up when September ends

Ring out the bells again

Like we did when spring began

Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again

Falling from the stars

Drenched in my pain again

Becoming who we are

As my memory rests

But never forgets what I lost

Wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed

The innocent can never last

Wake me up when September ends

Like my father's come to pass

Twenty years has gone so fast

Wake me up when September ends

Wake me up when September ends

Wake me up when September ends"

he smiled as the song ended song.


	5. read

sorry boys and girls but i will not be updateing for a little bit because one of my friends was sadly killed on friday. thanks for understanding bye boys and girls


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this one short just need something uploaded

"That was beautiful." was all ruby said

"Thank you Ruby." was the reply she got

"Can you sing again?" nora asked

"Sure nora."

Monty suked in a breath and started.

"Separate, sifting through the wreckage

I can't concentrate, searching for a message

In the fear and pain, broken down and waiting

For the chance to feel alive

Now in my remains

Our promises that never came

Except this silent rain

To wash away the worst of me

Come apart, falling in the cracks

Of every broken heart, digging through the wreckage

Of your disregard, sinking down and waiting

For the chance, to feel alive

Now in my remains

Our promises that never came

Except this silent rain

To wash away the worst of me

Like an army, falling

One by one by one

Like an army, falling

One by one by one

Like an army, falling

One by one by one

Like an army, falling

One by one by one

Now in my remains

Our promises that never came

Except this silent rain

To wash away the worst of me

Like an army, falling

One by one by one

Like an army, falling

One by one by one"


End file.
